


Protect

by prose_goddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Demons, Gen, Graphic Description, Mentions of Violence, Not really sure, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Reader has been hurt, can the brothers save her?





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I did for Tumblr. I'm enjoying writing for Supernatural.

"You need to leave, it's not safe here," Dean and Sam exchanged hurt glances. They knew Y/N wasn't thinking straight, she'd lost a generous amount of blood. It poured from her face and side, coating her clothes as she tried to stand. Sam's heart wrenched as he rushed to her, catching her in his arms. His brown eyes filled with tears as Y/N's head lolled to the side. 

"Sammy, Dean-o," her words slurred, barely a whisper. 

"You guys can't stay here, it's not safe. No-not while I'm here." Y/N tried pushing Sam away as she spoke but only stumbled forward, hitting the ground harshly. Sam exchanged another look with his brother, their hearts breaking. The youngest Winchester picked Y/N up again, sliding his arm around her waist. 

"I'm just gonna get you killed. The demon wants me, but they'll kill everyone in their way. You have to go, leave me behind." Dean finally shook his head, turning his emerald eyes to the broken girl. He couldn't accept her words. 

"Come on Y/N, let's get you to the motel room." Dean went around to her other side and wrapped his own arm around her, offering more support. Sam nodded his thanks. 

As the boys lead her out towards the Impala, Dean glanced back over his shoulder, his heart sinking at the amount of blood covering the tiny room. Y/N was lucky to be still standing.

This particular hunt had been haunting all of them for weeks. Sam had gotten a lead on his father, the location somewhere in Kansas, so the three of them had followed. Little did they know at the time, that the lead had been orchestrated by a certain demon, only wanting Y/N. The boys had figured it out early on, and tried to keep Y/N off the hunt, but she was stubborn. And now she was bleeding out. 

Dean cursed himself for not protecting her better. 

"You need to leave, it's not safe here, with me." She tried shoving the boys off of her again, causing blood to run down the boys' arms. Dean frowned. 

"For the last time Y/N, no! We're not going to leave you. Now Sammy, you drive." Dean clenched his jaw as he threw the keys to his brother. Gently he helped Y/N into the backseat of the Impala, trying to get her comfortable. 

Y/N couldn't keep her eyes open, she slumped against the window groaning. 

"Hey, hey sweetheart. Careful now, you gotta keep your eyes open, okay? We're gonna get you stitched up at the motel room. Sam, please tell me we are getting close. She's losing a lot of blood still, I'm not sure how much longer she'll last." Y/N closed her eyes again, feeling sleep overtake her. Dean's voice arguing with Sam's sounded hollow and far away. She couldn't feel her body, or the Impala's seat underneath her. Everything was cold. 

But Dean was there to protect her, right? He had done such a stellar job before, letting her out of his eyeline, and letting her go into the demon's trap. In the back of her mind she knew that the demon was going to find her again, and this time it wouldn't hesitate to rip the Winchesters to shreds.


End file.
